Arkenheart
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Vous mentez, Thorin Écu de chêne ! Vous êtes obsédé par cette pierre ! Pourquoi ? - Sachez, Gandalf, que l'Arkenstone n'est pas qu'une pierre, … Pas qu'un symbole royal. Pas pour moi.
1. Introduction

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci fera normalement 6 chapitres.**

**Je tiens à prévenir avant, le rythme de publication risque d'être long. Je suis toujours dans le cursus scolaire, donc beaucoup de travails et peu de temps pour sois. Je ferais cependant de mon mieux pour éviter d'être réellement trop, trop longue, surtout que les plans des chapitres sont déjà faits.**

**De plus, vous découvrirez surement au cours des chapitres que cette histoire est inspiré d'un film très connu, mais afin de ne pas révéler une partie du mystère, je ne citerai pas son titre tout de suite.**

**Cette histoire aura également certainement une suite à sa fin, mais ceci sera une autre histoire.**

Synopsis complet :

_« Vous mentez, Thorin Écu de chêne ! Vous êtes obsédé par cette pierre ! Pourquoi ? - Sachez, Gandalf, que l'Arkenstone n'est pas qu'une pierre, … Pas qu'un symbole royal. Pas pour moi. » L'aventure du hobbit va soulever bien des mystères et un secret enfoui très profondément qui pourrait mettre en péril leur quête à tous... seront-ils en mesure de deviner ce que cache leur roi, ou se dirigeront ils vers l'inévitable..._

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaira.**


	2. Chaptitre 1 : Mystères

Chapitre 1 : **Mystères...**

Voilà presque un jour que Bilbo Baggins, hobbit tout à fait honorable, avait rejoint la compagnie de nains de Thorin Écu de chêne en tant que cambrioleur. Oui, lui, un hobbit. Un être paisible visant à une vie tranquille loin des imprévus et du danger avait rejoint une troupe de treize nains et un mage pour une aventure qui se promettait des plus périlleuses.

« Pourquoi donc ? » me diriez-vous. « Pourquoi abandonner sa vie au calme pour les accompagner ? » Et bien voyez vous. Ce soir-là, notre cher Bilbo Baggins se posa la même question. Il s'apprêtait à braver mains et mains dangers pour que des nains puissent récupérer leurs terres, treize nains qu'il ne connaissait même pas. « Un geste honorable » Me diriez-vous. Très honorable il est vrai, mais un hobbit ne cherche pas l'honneur, et encore moins l'aventure ! Alors ce soir-là, sur les collines, face à une nuit bleue, pendant que la plupart des nains se reposaient, Bilbo observa le chef de la compagnie qui était au bord de la falaise, le regard perdu dans l'horizon noir et se demanda, oui, il se posa cette question.

Il voulait tant en savoir plus, il avait entendu les membres de la compagnie parler d'« Erebor », de « Smaug » et de l'« Arkenstone ». Mais tout cela était vraiment très flou pour lui. Il se rappela alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, Thorin, avait juré bien haut sur les orques, il se souvint aussi que Balin, ce nain sage à la longue barbe blanche, lui avait dit que « Thorin avait bien plus de raisons que quiconque de haïr les orques » Mais il s'en était arrêté là, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Pourtant, le jeune hobbit sentait que cette histoire valait le coup d'être entendu, et « qui sait ? » pensa t-il, peut être que cela pourrait apporter quelques réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

Il tourna donc son regard intrigué vers Balin. Celui-ci ne demanda rien de plus que l'attention que lui portait Bilbo à cet instant précis pour entamer son récit, ce récit qu'il aimait tant conter.

Alors, il commença et chaque mot devenait bientôt une image aux yeux du hobbit. Cela débuta par un rouge rage, la violence, la haine et la noirceur de la guerre. Puis vinrent les orques terribles guerriers à la peau grise ou tantôt noire, avec des dents aussi acérées que les armes dont ils étaient munis. Ils tournoyaient vigoureusement au milieu des cadavres, et du sang, frappant de leurs masses, tranchant de leurs lames, perçant de leurs épieux, tuant chacun de leurs ennemis sans jamais montrer un seul signe de regret ou de peur.

Après la voix de Balin laissa apparaître les nains, fiers soldats combattant avec courage et honneur face à un puissant adversaire au nom de leur race. Il y avait aussi des membres de la royauté, guidant leur peuple vers la bataille et la victoire. Puis un drame. Deux rois, une lignée brisée et un orque pâle comme la mort, il se nommait Azog, Azog le profanateur. Cet orque, plus grand et plus fort, hantait déjà l'esprit de Bilbo. Il pouvait parfaitement le voir, vivre cette tragédie de la lignée des Durin. Tout se dessinait exactement comme le décrivait Balin : l'orque pâle, debout face aux deux armées, rugissant de rage et d'orgueil, brandissant dans sa main la tête sans vie de Thrain, fils de Thror, roi des nains. Avant de la jeter à la foule, la laissant dévaler jusqu'à nul autre que Thorin, fils de Thrain, héritier du trône.

L'espace d'un moment le temps sembla ralentir, les vent s'arrêta de gémir, silencieux, les nuages ralentir leur course,curieux et les hauts pins s'immobilisèrent, attentifs. C'est à ce moment-là que le récit du nain prit une toute autre tournure, là qu'il reprit vie comme jamais, transmettant bien plus que de simples images. Et Bilbo le vit, il le sentit. Un nain, seul face au grand Azog, l'écu fendu, remplacé par le tronc d'un vieux chêne. Ce n'était pas la simple bataille d'un nain montrant courage et espoir ou la colère d'un héritier voulant venger ses aïeuls. Non. C'était bien plus que cela, c'était le combat de tout un peuple.

Alors, lorsque ce jeune nain parvint à couper le bras de son adversaire, à vaincre l'orque pâle devant tous avec pour seule défense l'écorce usée d'un chêne, une nation entière se réveilla. Et armé de courage et de foie, ils l'emportèrent sur leurs ennemis. C'était à cet instant que Balin, comme le reste des nains, ceux qui avaient survécu, surent qu'il n'y en avait qu'un qu'ils pourraient suivre, un qu'ils pourraient appeler « Roi » :Thorin.

Oui, ce soir-là, il avait gagné un nom « Thorin Écu de Chêne », mais il avait fait bien plus, il avait gagné la loyauté des nains.

Le hobbit eu bien du mal à revenir à la réalité après un tel récit, mais, des images plein la tête, il comprit pourquoi Thorin haïssait les orques, pourquoi c'était lui le chef de cette compagnie. Mais il lui restait encore tant d'énigmes à résoudre. Alors il continua sur sa lancée et interrogea Balin sur la ville :

« Erebor était la ville des nains, mais aussi la richesse même de notre nation. Ses murs étaient creusés dans le flanc d'une montagne, délivrant maintes mines d'or. Chaque pièces avaient été battit par les seules mains d'un nain et sa forge était des plus resplendissantes, fondant l'or et l'argent à chaque heures. Répondit le nain à barbe blanche. C'était une très belle ville, c'était... C'était chez nous. »

Bilbo sentit que le triste avait gagné le cœur du nain pendant ces quelques mots, mais il continua tout de même.

« C'était ? S'intrigua t-il. Cela devait avoir un lien avec ce dragon, Smaug.

- Oui, elle l'était. Mais elle ne l'est plus vraiment. Tout cela s'est passé bien avant Azog. Dans ce temps là, Thror était encore roi sous la montagne et sur son or. Mais son avidité a attiré le pire : la colère d'un dragon en quête d'un trésor à couver. Ce soir-là les maisons s'embrasèrent, les pins flambèrent, les murs tremblèrent. Toute la vallée semblait rugir. Et il est arrivé, Smaug, un cracheur de feu venu du Nord. Il s'en approprié la montagne en tuant grand nombre des nôtres et à pris la place de Thror. Le peu de survivant a été contraint à l'exil, ce jour là nous avons tout perdu... Mais nous sommes encore là, reprit Balin. Nous avons su rebondir et nous montrer patient. Car ce que vous devez savoir, Mr Baggins, c'est qu'il y a une prophétie. Le dernier jour de Durin marquera la fin du règne de Smaug et le retour des nains sur leur Terre, ce jour-là Erebor sera de nouveau à nous. »

Le nain marqua une pause, pesant chaque mots. Ce qu'il contait là, c'était leur avenir à tous. Puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de pointer le hobbit de son doigt :

« Et cette prophétie va se réaliser. Grâce à vous,Bilbo, aujourd'hui nous y croyons plus que jamais.

- L'Arkenstone ? Demanda celui-ci, sachant que c'était sa mission.

- Oui, l'Arkenstone, le joyau du roi, le cœur de la montagne. Peu importe ses nombreuses appellations, elle aura toujours la même valeur.

- Racontez moi. »

Il était comme un enfant à qui l'on racontait les merveilles du monde, ils n'en étaient pas loin. Il voulait savoir, tout savoir. Il avait longtemps aimé les livres et leur légendes, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, ce que contait Balin n'était pas une simple légende, c'était leur histoire, leur passé. L'histoire des nains. Et Balin était honoré de l'attention qu'y portait le jeune hobbit, il l'appréciait vraiment pour cela. Il était une source de bonne humeur continue au sein de cette compagnie, cela les changeaient du caractère maussade de Thorin !

Alors il se redressa et commença un nouveau récit, contant la splendeur de la pierre, sa place, sa valeur aux yeux de Thror, mais aussi le mal qu'elle apporta, la soif d'or qu'elle insuffla jusqu'à ce que le roi perde la raison, jusqu'à ce que Smaug arrive. Il finit son histoire le regard envahi par la peine. Pas en pensant aux maux qu'elle avait apporté, pas à ce roi déchu, mais à Thorin. Il avait si peur. Il craignait que lui aussi ne soit atteint par cette maudite maladie de l'or s'il venait à prendre possession de l' Akenstone.

Mais il ne put penser plus loin, voyant son égarement et sa tristesse, Bilbo le ramena à la réalité.

« Ce sont de belles histoires. Murmura t-il. Elles sont horribles et tristes, mais pourtant,... votre passé est incroyable. »

Balin ria de bon cœur.

« Vous savez, les nains auront toujours pleins de « belles histoires » à vous raconter, comme vous les appelez. Que ce soit leur passé, de simples légendes ou bien des prophéties. Enfin, si vous croyez à ses choses là ! »

Les yeux du hobbit semblait briller comme des étoiles, à croire qu'il venait de retourner à son , décidément, Balin aimait vraiment ce hobbit là. Il posa sa tête contre la paroi derrière lui et lança :

« Par exemple, connaissez vous la légende du Dragonnier ?

- Non. Répondit tout simplement Bilbo, impatient d'avoir la suite.

- On l'appelle aussi le « Porteur d'Harmonie », c'était

- Il suffit ! Gronda une voix rauque. Nous n'avons pas besoin de comptines pour enfant mais de repos ! »

Les nains qui s'étaient tous réveillé les uns après les autres pour écouter le nain sage déglutir face à la froideur de Thorin. Bilbo voulut protester quand ils retournèrent tous dans les bras de Morphée, mais Balin lui fit signe de ne pas en tenir compte. Il ronchonna quelques minutes puis s'endormit et Thorin fit de même. Seul le hobbit n'y parvenait pas. Sa tête était rempli de questions, bien plus de mystères qu'avant sa conversation avec Balin. Qui était ce Dragonnier ? Que disait sa légende ? Et pourquoi s'appelait -il le porteur d'harmonie ?

Tant d'énigmes qui le troublaient au plus haut point. Et pourquoi Thorin les avait -il coupé ? Ce vieil ours grincheux n'aimait pas les histoires ? Ou détestait- il simplement celle-ci ? Bilbo allait vraiment avoir du mal à dormir, mais demain serait un autre jour et il ne renoncerait pas à cette légende, peu importe l'humeur de Thorin...

* * *

><p><strong>Ce sera tout pour cette fois.J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire.<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2: L'Empathe

**Merci pour les quelques commentaires très encourageants. Comme promis, voici la suite. **

**Je ne touche rien pour cela et je ne possède rien.**

**Si ce n'est un petit personnage de mon invention qui fait une apparition dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>La compagnie avait repris sa marche depuis plus d'un jour maintenant : la route était épuisante, les pauses courtes, le temps capricieux et l'humeur du roi nain était toujours aussi fracassante. Heureusement, pour le plus grand bien de la petite troupe, Bilbo était là. Il posait mille et une question, s'émerveillait à chaque réponse, faisait rire par sa maladresse... Oui, il fallait l'avouer, le hobbit mettait un peu de vie au sein de ce groupe de guerriers.<p>

« Arrêtons-nous un instant. Ordonna Thorin. Les poneys ont besoin de repos et nous aussi. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, descendit de selle et attacha sa modeste monture à un arbre voisin. Le reste du groupe en fit de même, comme Mr Baggins qui ne tarda pas à remarquer le calme du lieu: il s'agissait d'une petite colline, à moitié couverte d'une dense, mais tout aussi petite, forêt et de l'autre côté se trouvait quelques roches imposantes et un reste d'habitat qui offriraient d'excellents abris en cas d'attaque. Il n'y avait rien à redire : Thorin savait ce qu'il faisait.

Mais alors qu'il continuait d'observé la beauté de leur refuge temporaire, il fut troublé parce qu'il vit : non loin dans une légère et sombre montagne se trouvait une grotte ainsi qu'une cascade. Il fit bien étonné que le roi n'ait pas préféré cette place, l'eau voisine aurait été une bonne source de ravitaillement et ce renforcement naturel creusé dans la montagne, un bien meilleur abri. Mais Balin surgit, comme à son habitude, surgit pour lui donner une réponse avant même qu'il ne pose sa question.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi nous ne nous sommes pas posé là bas plutôt qu'ici ? »

Le hobbit hocha la tête, cela lui aurait semblé bien plus logique.

« Eh bien, mon cher Bilbo, on raconte qu'un homme vit là-bas, un mage...

- Comme Gandalf ? Interrompit le hobbit.

- Non, ria Balin avant de reprendre. Cet homme ne pratique la magie comme nous l'entendons. Disons plutôt, qu'il possède un don. »

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son plus beau sourire, il allait avoir le droit à une nouvelle légende naine et peu importe ce que pourrait dire Thorin. Il s'installa de façon à pouvoir savourer chaque mot que prononcerait le nain et laissa celui-ci entamer son récit.

« On l'appelle l' « Empathe » et, d'après sa légende, il serait capable de lire dans votre cœur. Une simple proximité avec lui et il peut ressentir sans efforts vos peurs les plu profondes, connaître sans avoir à poser de questions vos secrets les plus sombres. Les habitants des villages qu'il aurait traversés on prit cela pour de la compassion, de l'empathie, de la magie ou encore pour un don, c'est de là que lui vient son nom.

- Vous ne semblez pas convaincu. Remarqua Bilbo.

- Non, en effet. Ils se trompent, Mr Baggins. Ce n'est pas un don, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une malédiction.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

- Regardes autour de toi, mon ami. Que vois-tu ? »

Bilbo lança d'amples regards sur les vertes collines, l'étouffante forêt et la grande vallée, mais il ne savait que répondre. Que devait-il noter ?

« Rien, trancha alors le nain le plus sage. Il n'y a rien ici. Cet homme vit dans une caverne éloigné de tout, loin de tout êtres. Il a fui le monde et s'est réfugié, en ermite. »

Balin fixa le jeune hobbit de ses yeux, il n'avait pas fini son récit, non, cela se sentait, mais il avait besoin de marquer une pause, de peser ses mots. C'était bien la première fois que le nain hésiter à poursuivre un récit. On pouvait presque penser que le nain avait connu cet homme tant il paraissait touché par cette histoire. « Et si cela était vrai ? » Bilbo se surprit lui même à penser cela, mais c'était probable, et expliquerait bien des choses...

« Y croyez-vous ? Demanda t-il alors.

- Pardon ? Répondit le nain, libéré de ses pensées.

- Cette légende. Pensez-vous qu'une telle personne existe ?

- Les légendes sont souvent inspirées de la réalité mon cher Baggins, retenez-le. »

Bilbo savait que Balin n'avait pas répondu à sa question, pas totalement. Mais il laissa aller, cette réponse évasive en disait déjà beaucoup. Il devait y avoir autre chose, il avait confiance, le nain le lui dirait tôt ou tard, quand il sera prêt.

« Pourquoi a t-il fuit selon vous ? Lança le hobbit afin de briser le silence.

- Il était de passage dans une ville. Une tragédie y avait eu lieu. On raconte qu'il a ressenti tant de peine, de honte, de frayeur et de colère ce jour-là, qu'il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus jamais du malheur des autres, alors il est partit, très loin. »

Bilbo comprenait mieux pourquoi le nain avait appelé cela une « malédiction ».

« Quelle ville était-ce ? » Interrogea t-il, innocent.

Il devait avoir touché une corde sensible, sa question semblait avoir brisé quelque chose. Balin était de nouveau hanté par ses pensées, à moins qu'elles ne soient des souvenirs ? Il était incapable de répondre, figé. Mais quelqu'un avait pourtant apporté la réponse. Ce n'était son ami à barbe blanche. Non, cette voix rauque, cette carrure puissante, c'était la personne à qui il s'attendait le moins:Thorin. Lui qui au premier regard avait l'ait de haïr les légendes, venait de répondre à la place de Balin.

« Erebor. »

La légende contée par Thorin en personne et sa voix écorchée prit alors une tournure bien plus dramatique et les images qui emplissaient l'esprit du cambrioleur s'assombrissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, à chaque mot.

« C'est là que nous l'avons perçu. Ce jour-là au Smaug est venu, où les nôtres ont péri. Au milieu des cendres, traversant la vallée, regagnant Lacville marchant dans des terres imprégnées par la mort, la souffrance et la colère. Cet homme, vêtu d'une rustre toge noire surmontée d'une capuche blanche comme la neige. Il était tel que le disait la légende et pourtant, il était bien réel... »

Le roi s'était arrêté là, mais Bilbo avait pu deviner un sous-entendu dans son regard : cet homme était une énième victime de la cupidité des nains et surtout de l'avarice de la lignée de Durin. La victime de trop. Gandalf semblait aussi le penser, lui qui avait soigneusement mais discrètement écouté la conversation venait de partir vers la forêt, suivit de peu par Écu-de-chêne et ils semblaient maintenant avoir une fâcheuse discussion. Bilbo ne pouvait rien en entendre, mais les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Thorin cachait quelque chose et Gandalf voulait savoir ce que c'était.

Mais bien vite un autre problème arriva. Kili et Fili qui étaient tout deux partis faire du repérage revinrent en courant, alarmés.

« Des orques ! Des orques et des wargs ! Dirent ils en cœur.

- Combien sont ils ? Demanda Oin.

- Beaucoup, ont a vu leur campement, ils se sont positionnés dans la vallée. Impossible de la traverser. Répondit le plus jeune des deux.

- Cela va poser problème, affirma Thorin qui avait abandonné le mage en entendant ses neveux. La vallée était notre route la plus rapide vers la montagne. Nous allons devoir trouver un autre chemin ou les tuer.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, oncle. Lâcha Fili. Trouvons un autre chemin, cela serait plus sûr.

- Je sais par où nous pouvons passer. Annonça clairement Gandalf. Cela ne va pas vous plaire Thorin Écu-de-chêne mais moi aussi je connais ses vallées et cette grotte. Un passage s'y trouve, il permet de traverser la montagne.

- C'est hors de question, nous ne pouvons pas savoir s'il existe encore, ou même si son hôte nous laissera passer. Grogna le roi.

- Auriez-vous peur pour vos secrets, Thorin ? Le provoqua le mage. »

Un blanc se fit, les nains ne savaient pas à quel jeu jouaient Gandalf et le roi, mais le mage semblait avoir marqué un point important avec sa question. Mais le roi ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant.

« Je n'ai aucun secret. Avoua t-il. Allons-y et prions que cet homme nous laisse passer. »

Les nains détachèrent en vitesse leur monture et commencèrent à traverser la forêt afin de gagner la montagne qui se trouvait à sa sortie.

Ils suivirent le cours d'eau, il les mènerait jusqu'à la cascade et donc leur destination. Pendant tout le trajet Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Thorin, Gandalf en fit de même. Il ne semblait pas en colère ou effrayé, non, il semblait juste inquiet. Il n'y avait aucune énigme cette fois : Le roi avait un secret et il savait que l'Empathe saurait le percevoir.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent au pied de grande cascade, descendirent tous de poney et les firent chevaucher au loin, peut être attireraient-ils les orques dans une mauvaise direction. Elle était d'un bleu éclatant, presque cristallin. Mais aussi belle pouvait-elle être, elle n'inspirait rien de bon aux nains, ils avaient peur de cet homme, mais Thorin fit le premier pas, il commença à emprunter le flou chemin tracé dans la roche abrupte, les autres le suivirent alors, le roi était sans aucun doute celui qui avait le plus à cacher, s'il y allait, alors ils le pouvaient aussi.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour passer sous le rideau d'azur. De l'autre côté la grotte était bien plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé en la percevant de loin, la partie visible n'en était qu'une faible portion. Il y avait bien des chemins différents, mais de la lumière provenait d'un seul d'entre eux.

« C'est par là que nous irons. Cria Gandalf. Et il vaut mieux que je passe le premier. »

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait sans surprise à Thorin, avait-il peur que l'Empathe ne fuit en le voyant ? Le roi soupira et se laissa même glisser jusqu'au fond de la compagnie. Bilbo ne cessait de le surveiller, il était impatient de rencontrer cet homme dont il avait entendu la légende et en même temps, il aimerait savoir ce qu'il pourrait apprendre sur Thorin.

« Allez vous en ! Je ne veux pas d'étranger ! Je ne veux voir personne. »

Le hobbit fut interpellé, cette voix venait de l'avant du groupe et elle ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un membre de la compagnie. Il se faufila doucement entre les nains et arriva bientôt à hauteur de Gandalf. L'Empathe était tel qu'on le disait mais sa capuche avait noirci, sa toge s'était déchirée et il semblait malade.

« Vous êtes l'Empathe, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il, bien trop curieux.

- Je ne réponds plus à ce nom ! Maintenant partez, tous, ne vous approchez pas. »

Il semblait terrifier, la compagnie était à bonne distance mais recula quand même de quelques pas : il devait commencer à ressentir les histoires tristes qui habitaient les nains.

« Moi et mes amis désirons simplement traverser votre refuge afin de regagner l'autre côté de la montagne. Tenta d'apaiser Gandalf.

- Vos amis sont des nains, les nains n'apportent que le malheur autour d'eux !

- Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, je vous promet que nous ferons tout notre possible pour ne pas vous faire de mal.

- Vous en faites déjà, peut être que vous magicien ne gardez pas tant de souffrance en vous, mais vos « amis », oui, je sens quelque chose émaner de l'un deux. C'est si sombre... »

Par réflexe, les nains se retournèrent tous à l'unisson vers leur roi. Il baissa la tête. Nul doute que cela venez de Thorin, ils le savaient tous, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il leur dissimulait.

« C'est vous. Dit alors l'Empathe. C'est vous que j'ai vu il y a tant d'années, vous étiez dans cette ville.

- Oui, j'y étais. Affirma alors le roi.

- Vous vous sentez coupable. Mais ce n'était pas vous.

- Ces malheurs sont dus à mes pères. Mais il est de mon ressort aujourd'hui d'en porter le fardeau. »

Le mage avançait doucement vers le roi, Gandalf était pourtant persuader qu'il chercherait par-dessus tout à fuir le nain, mais il semblait bien plus fasciné que terrifié. D'instinct les autres nains s'écartèrent, laissant un large périmètre autour de leur roi et de leur hôte.

« Je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en vois un. Vous portez bien un fardeau, mais il est votre, et seulement votre. »

Bilbo observait la scène avec attention, Thorin était calme, embarrassé, mais il ne le montrait pas, de l'autre côté l'Empathe qui s'était mis à lui tournée autour commençait à avoir des gouttes d'eau perlées dans les yeux. Le jeune hobbit chercha Gandalf du regard, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient rassurés, mais tous deux auraient voulu savoir ce que voyait l'homme à cet instant.

« Ils ne savent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous leur cachez la vérité...

- Si vous pouvez vraiment voir ce que je tends à dissimuler, alors vous comprendrez bien que je me dois de me taire dans le silence.

- Mais serez-vous prêt ? Quand il faudra faire ce qui devra être fait ?

- Je le serais.

- Vous en semblez intimement convaincu. »

Les yeux de l'homme devenaient peu à peu blanchâtre et quand il toucha de sa main l'épaule du roi, il devinrent d'un blanc éclatant. Des images défilèrent alors dans sa tête : Azog, Erebor, Smaug, et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait... Il n'était qu'un enfant, si jeune avec un tel poids sur les épaules. Thorin brisa lui même la connexion en enlevant avec douceur la main du magicien.

« Parce que c'est la vérité. Vous savez maintenant où me mènera ma quête, ce que je dois savoir c'est si vous m'y aiderez.

- J'ai toujours vu les nains comme des rois cupides qui ne voyaient que le tas d'or sous leurs pieds. C'est un objet bien important que vous convoitez. Il apportera le malheur autour de vous...

- C'est à moi seul de décider de cela. Comme je vous l'ai dit. Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra. »

Il s'éloigna du roi et regarda le reste des nains qui étaient comme figés depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

« Vos amis sont inquiets. Et je les comprends. Ils sont loyaux envers vous, promettais moi d'en être digne. Je ne saurais revivre cela une fois de plus. Si vous échouez, c'est ce qui arrivera.

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Dans ce cas suivez moi. »

Il les guida jusqu'à un autre tunnel, différent, il ressemblait plus à un couloir qu'à une cavité naturelle. Thorin hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et ne perdit pas plus de temps, il prit la torche que lui donna l'Empathe et s'enfonça dans le sombre passage, il fut suivi du reste des nains, seul Gandalf. Tarda à les rejoindre.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter de ce que vous avez perçu ? Demanda t-il à l'homme.

- Ayez confiance en lui, il est plus sage et plus noble que vous le croyez. Maintenant partez, je ne saurais supporter d'avantage de vos souvenirs. Ils sont au moins aussi sombres que les siens. »

Le mage salua leur hôte à son tour, et parti rejoindre sa compagne de nains. Leur périple était loin d'être achevé et il promettait d'être rempli de surprises... Mais Thorin savait où il le mènerait, mais il l'avait dit, il sera prêt au moment voulu.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plu, à très vite, avec de la chance les vacances vont augmenter ma capacité à écrire !<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3: Orques, ours et secret

**Comme toujours " Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à J.R.R Tolkien"**

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ils font toujours aussi plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Orques, ours et secret.<span>

Les nains parcouraient le grand couloir depuis un peu plus d'une demie heure maintenant. Il faisait sombre et humide, mais la chaleur des torches leur apportait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Gandalf était remonté tout en haut de la file et Thorin s'était au contraire laissait glisser lentement vers la fin. Ses deux neveux l'avaient rejoint mais n'avaient rien dit pour autant, cependant ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils auraient aimé avoir des réponses de la part de leur oncle mais ils savaient parfaitement qu'il était suffisamment têtu pour emporter son secret dans la tombe s'il jugeait cela nécessaire.

Au milieu du groupe, Balin et Bilbo avaient repris leurs légendes, profitant de la situation du roi pour reprendre l'histoire du Dragonnier, là où ils l'avaient arrêté sur les collines bleues.

« Selon la légende, le Dragonnier, aussi nommé le Porteur d'harmonie, était un roi noble et admiré par son peuple. Mais un jour, son peuple commença à se méfier de lui, les autres membres de la royauté perdirent toute confiance en lui : il fut banni.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Dori.

- Et bien, il semblerait que cet homme aurait été contraint à partager un cœur avec son ennemi.

- Quel était son ennemi ? Demanda Oin.

- Un grand dragon. Plus imposant et plus robuste que tous les autres. Un moi après son exil, le roi recevait des nouvelles dramatiques de son pays. Le grand dragon avait attaqué les siens. Un soldat qui lui était encore loyal était venu le chercher avec une idée : s'il partageait le cœur avec le dragon, il pensait que le roi pourrait peut être le raisonné, ou le vaincre et ramener la paix. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surnommé le porteur d'harmonie. C'était son rôle, ramener la paix dans son ancien royaume. Alors, il suivit le soldat. Mais arriver sur place des habitants insultèrent le roi, ils l'avaient déclaré fautif de leur malheur, coupable de l'arrivée du dragon. Le Dragonnier fit alors demi-tour. Il abandonna ceux qui l'avaient banni et s'en alla tout simplement.

- Il a laissé le royaume à la merci du dragon ? S'étonna Dori. Ce n'est pas digne d'un roi.

- Non, en effet. Mais il n'était plus roi. Les siens l'avaient banni, il leur avait tourné le dos. Défendit Balin.

- Vous êtes d'accord avec ce choix ?

- Pas essentiellement, Oin, mais je ne sais ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été dans sa position. Alors, disons simplement que je ne veux pas le juger... Si toute fois il existe ! Rappelez vous que c'est une légende ! Ria le nain sage. »

Les conversations se dispersèrent alors, Oin et Dori rejoignirent d'autres nains, seul Bilbo resta près de Balin. Il y avait encore une question qu'il devait poser.

« La légende raconte elle pourquoi le Dragonnier partageait un cœur avec un dragon ?

- Pardon ? »

C'était une question inattendue, mais compréhensible. Balin réfléchit alors, longuement. Il regarda le jeune hobbit perplexe.

« Non. J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, mais je ne le sais. Jamais personne ne m'a conté cette partie de la légende. Si seulement quelqu'un la connaît. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre les histoires et la réalité, mon ami, il y aura toujours quelque chose d'inexplicable. »

Bilbo hocha la tête, il n'était pas convaincu. Mais il voyait bien que sa question avait perturbé le nain, ne se la serait-il jamais posé lui même ? Si, il l'avait sûrement fait un jour ou l'autre.

Soudain le groupe s'arrêta, Gandalf pouvait apercevoir la lumière, ils avaient réussi à traverser la montagne, ils avaient débouché sur une petite forêt qui rejoignait une vallé entendirent que toute la compagnie soit à l'extérieur, et commencèrent à se diriger vers la vallée, mais leur repos fut de courte durée, à peine eurent-ils le temps de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau que les ennuis revinrent.

« À couvert ! » Hurla Thorin.

Ils obéirent tous, sans réfléchir ils se glissèrent derrière le tronc des arbres et d'autres se placèrent derrière quelques rochers voisins et tous firent silence. Une horde d'orques passa devant eux, dévalant la montagne à dos de wargs. C'étaient mauvais pour eux, ils pensaient pourtant les avoir semé grâce au passage à travers la roche. Mais il fallait dire que les orques étaient très dévoués à leurs missions, si celle-ci était « les nains » alors ils chercheraient les nains jours et nuits. Et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le départ de la quête de Thorin Écu-de-chêne et d'autant plus depuis l'épisode des gobelins. Azog semblait réellement tenir à son « trophée ».

La horde passée, Fili sortit lentement de sa cachette et inspecta la zone d'un rapide coup d'œil : il n'y avait plus un orque. Il fit signe aux autres de sortir à leur tour. Gandalf regarda le roi nain inquiet. Si les orques étaient déjà de ce côté, alors ils venaient de perdre le faible avantage que leur avait fait gagner le passage dans la montagne.

Les nains prirent soin de sortir leurs armes, quelque chose n'allaient pas, ils le sentaient, ils n'étaient pas confiants. Peut importe si les orques étaient passés, le danger subsistait. Et ils avaient raison, à peine reprirent-ils la route qu'une seconde horde d'orques arriva, cette fois, pas moyens de se cacher, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative à la bataille : ils ne fuiraient pas.

Thorin, Dwalin et Fili prirent les devant, s'attaquant aux orques éclaireurs, de sa position Fili dégaina son arc, il commença à encocher les flèches les unes après les autres, elles atteignaient toujours leur cible et les cavaliers wargs tombaient, un à un. Le reste des nains s'engagea à son tour dans la bataille, épaulé par Gandalf. Seul Bilbo resta quelque peu en retrait, aussi tranchante pouvait-elle être, sa faible lame ne serait pas d'une grande aide dans cet affrontement, mais qui sait, peut-être lui sauverait elle la vie. Les orques mouraient à tour de rôle, par les tranchants couteaux de Fili, la hache massive de Dwalin, les rapides flèches de Kili, l'agile lame de Gandalf ou encore par bien d'autres armes ingénieuses que possédaient les nains.

Mais alors qu'ils venaient d'abattre plus de la moitié des orques, la horde qu'ils avaient croisé précédemment revenait sur ses pas, les nains étaient désormais encerclés, il n'y avait aucune issue. Kili continua à tirer des flèches, mais bientôt son carquois était vide, il avait tout tiré. Dwalin, Fili et Thorin se rapprochèrent du groupe, tout comme Bilbo. Le jeune hobbit avait été tenté de fuir grâce à son anneau invisible, peut être aurait-il pu faire une diversion, mais avec les deux armées qui les encadraient, il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus et il n'était pas en position de disparaître discrètement : il était au milieu des nains.

« Restez en formation et ne tuez que ceux qui approche ! Cria Gandalf. Ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre si nous restons en cercle.

- Je n'en serais pas si sur ! Cria Nori. Ils ont des arcs ! »

C'était vrai, d'autres orques venaient de se joindre au groupe, ceux-ci avec des arcs et des flèches, ils pouvaient maintenant les attaquer à distance. Les orques prirent leur temps avant de commencer à tirer, ils étaient comme des loups devant leur proie, ils jouaient avec eux. Mais l'un d'entre eux décocha sa flèche, Gandalf eu tout juste le temps d'user de sa magie pour la dévier. Paraissant s'être offensé de cet affront, les orques tirèrent à nouveau, cette fois plus de flèches se dirigèrent vers les nains. Certaines les frôlèrent, d'autres passèrent loin de leur cible, ou furent repoussées par Gandalf, mais l'une d'entre elles fit mouche.

« Aaaaaaaah ! »

Ce cri venait de Dwalin, il venait de recevoir une flèche dans l'épaule, Bilbo chercha Gandalf du regard, il était loin d'être rassuré, à cet instant précis, il pensait ne jamais revoir son petit trou de hobbit. Plus jamais il ne serait dans son bel âtre, il ne fumerait plus jamais dans son beau jardin ensoleillé. Mais la plus belle des surprises arriva, un ours brun, plus foncé et plus grand que les autres arriva, il paraissait aussi plus féroce et plus dangereux. Rectification faîte, cela n'avait rien d'un ours. Les orques prirent peur et détournèrent leur attention des nains pour ce concentrer sur la créature. La compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne en profita pour fuir, quelle que soit cette chose, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester aider les orques.

« Par ici ! Leur cria Gandalf. Nous sommes plus près de chez lui que je ne le pensais ! »

Les nains le suivirent tous sans discuter, ce serait toujours mieux qu'être entouré d'une horde d'orques. Ils notèrent d'ailleurs que ceux-ci les avaient abandonné, ils n'étaient plus à leur poursuite pourtant quelque chose les suivait. La bête qui avait fait fuir leurs ennemis était maintenant à leur poursuite. Les nains commençaient à fatiguer, l'épaule de Dwalin le faisait souffrir et la bête s'approchait de plus en plus rapidement, mais ils arrivèrent à une jolie maison dans la vallée qui joignait la montagne et une épaisse forêt.

« Ceci sera notre abri ! » Annonça le mage.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, ils franchirent le seuil de la propriété et poussèrent de toute leur force la grande porte de bois qui gardait l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur Balin s'empressa de s'occuper de Dwalin, la flèche était encore dans son épaule, la retirer serait douloureux, mais il fallait bien cela pour qu'il puisse être soigné. Kili suivit le nain sage pour l'aider. Tous trois s'installèrent sur de la paille qu'ils trouvèrent dans une écurie vide.

Thorin quant à lui resta perplexe, il retrouva Gandalf, et lui demanda qui était le propriétaire.

« Notre hôte nous a sauvé des orques, et a bien failli nous tuer aussi.

- Vous voulez-dire ?

- Oui, cette bête est notre hôte. »

Le roi n'était pas du tout rassuré par les paroles du mage, mais au moins il avait été franc. Thorin se dirigea ensuite vers l'écurie, il prit quelques nouvelles de Dwalin, celui-ci se faisait mettre un bandage, la flèche n'avait pas fait de dégâts importants, il ressentirait simplement une douleur pendant quelques jours.

« Bien. Si nous devons nous abriter ici le temps de pouvoir repartir, autant en profiter pour se reposer. La nuit tombera bientôt, que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose que nous pourrions manger et installez vous pour la nuit. » Annonça Thorin.

Les nains exécutèrent aussitôt les ordres de leur roi. Le hobbit en profita pour se placer près du mage, tout souriant. Il y avait cru, il pensait mourir aujourd'hui, mais non, encore une fois, quelqu'un les avait sauvé : Les trolls, les gobelins, les orques... décidément tout leur voulait du mal, même cette bête là dehors avait tenté de les tuer. Le mage regarda alors le semi homme, et lui rendit son sourire, ce hobbit lui donnait une bonne raison d'être heureux. Et comme l'avait annoncé le roi nain plutôt, la nuit commença à tomber et tous tentèrent tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil.

Bientôt tous avaient rejoint les bras de Morphée, mais Gandalf ne dormait pas... Comment pouvait-il ? Quelque chose d'anormal se tramait , il ne sait pas quoi mais l'Empathe l'avait sentit lui et Thorin le savait, il en avait parlé avec lui. Mais leur conversation était comme un puzzle auquel il manquait plusieurs pièces essentielles. D'ailleurs, où était roi ? Il recompta les nains une énième fois : « Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili... » attendez... Il lui manquait un nain, encore. Toujours le même.

Le mage se leva lentement, il ne voulait éveiller ses compagnons, et après quelques instants, il finit par trouver son ami. Celui ci faisait les cents pas à l'écart du groupe.

« Thorin... Que diable vous arrive t-il ? Depuis votre conversation avec l'Empathe vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal.

- Je pis vous assurer que tout va bien. Répondit-il, avec nonchalance.

- Ne me mentez pas. Vous pouvez me le dire maintenant ou bien laisser ce secret tel qu'il soit vous entraîner à la folie comme votre grand-père... L'Arkenstone lui a tourné la tête à lui aussi.

- Ne me parlez pas de mes ancêtres ou de l'Arkenstone ! Hurla le roi d'un ton menaçant.

- Nous y voilà, voilà donc ce qui hante votre royal esprit.

- Vous avez tort... Vous ne savez rien, absolument rien.

- Vous mentez Thorin Écu-de-chêne ! Vous êtes obsédé par cette pierre ! Pourquoi ?

- Sachez, Gandalf, que l'Arkenstone n'est pas qu'une pierre, … pas un symbole royal, pas pour moi. Vous ne savez rien de ce qui me hante. Avoua t-il tristement.

- Alors dîtes nous. »

Cette voix, ce n'était pas Gandalf. Non, le mage s'était tut. Non, c'était Balin. Il devait être entrain de penser pendant que les autres dormaient, lui aussi s'inquiétait. Il avait l'oreille fine et l'esprit affûte : il a du les surprendre.

« Soyez raisonnable, Thorin. Toute la compagnie s'inquiète sans le montrer. Surenchérit le mage, sentant qu'il s'agissait sûrement du seul moment ou le roi pourrait parler.

- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ?

- Quoi que ce soit cela vous meurtri, on ne peut pas risquer de mettre cette quête en péril, Thorin.

- Je ne crains qu'elle le soit déjà... par ma simple présence. » Affirma la roi nain.

Les deux amis du nain ne surent que dire, jamais Écu-de-chêne n'avait eu l'air aussi fermé, aussi grave. Et cet aveu qu'il venait de faire, c'était à rien n'y comprendre ! Cela soulevait bien plus de questions ! Balin nageait dans le plus grand mystère et la seule aide présente, Thorin, ne lui tendait même pas la main. Heureusement Gandalf était là, il ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas une explication claire.

Ils crièrent alors si fort qu'ils manquèrent de réveiller les autres nains, Thorin semblait réellement tenir à son secret, mais le mage ne laisserait pas tomber.

« Vous voulez les réveiller ? Peut être que devant l'ensemble de vos sujets votre langue se délayera !

- Non ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Ce que je cache pourrait mettre en danger cette aventure !

- Alors pourquoi ne dîtes vous rien !

- Parce qu'ils voudraient me sauver, moi ! Et ils oublieraient Erebor... Ils laisseraient en cendres ce pourquoi nous avons tant attendu pour me protéger. Et je ne peux l'accepter. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, j'y révèlerai enfin le secret de Thorin.<strong>


	5. Chapitre 4 : Passivité passée

**Un petit moment que je n'avais rien posté, les cours, le passage à la nouvelle année, pleins de choses à faire... tout ça... Ce ne sont que des excuses malheureusement. Croyez moi, j'aurais aimé écrire plus et partager plus ! **

**Ce n'est donc qu'un petit chapitre, mais tout y est dévoilé, bonne lecture.**

**Je ne possède pas Le Hobbit et ses personnages, je ne touche rien pour cela.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Passivité passée, conséquences présentes,... drame futur ?<span>

Thorin s'écarta un peu de ses deux compagnons, tant de souvenirs lui revenaient, des images sombres qui bousculaient sa mémoire, il s'accouda lentement au mur. Voir tout ça surgir à nouveau, c'était tel un choc. Il s'y était préparé pourtant, il savait que ce jour arriverait, il le savait et n'avait rien dit. Il baissa alors la tête : il n'aimait pas mentir à son conseiller, Balin était avec lui depuis toujours, il ne l'avait jamais laissé, pas une seule fois et pourtant, il n'était pas là ce jour-là.

Tous ces souvenirs, c'était comme s'il vivait à nouveau cela, encore une fois la colère, encore une fois la peine, puis une main. Calme, apaisante et compatissante... Le roi tourna faiblement la tête pour voir apparaître la main de Balin sur son épaule gauche. C'était vrai, Balin n'était pas avec lui ce jour-là, personne ne l'avait soutenu ce jour-là mais aujourd'hui il était présent, Thorin lui avait menti, lui mentait toujours, mais Balin restait là, à croire en lui, il était sans aucun doute l'ami le plus loyal que le roi ait connu.

« C'était peu de temps après la découverte de l'Arkenstone, tu n'étais pas convié à la réunion royale ce jour là. » Finit par avouer Thorin.

Cette fois-ci le roi se retourna complètement et revient vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvait la table de leur hôte, à laquelle il prit place, Balin et Gandalf prirent alors place en face de lui. Le mage sentait que conter cette allait demander beaucoup de courage, cela était bien pire qu'affronter quelques gobelins ou Azog en personne, Thorin semblait s'affronter lui même à cet instant précis. Un mélange de honte et de peur s'en dégageait, le mage espérait seulement que cette fois le roi ne fuirait pas le combat, qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de leur avoir tout révélé, enfin.

Mais cette fois Thorin ne fuirait pas, il n'esquiverait pas les questions, non. Pour lui aussi le moment était venu de se libérer, tant d'années vécues dans le secret, tout ce temps à murer ses regrets dans le silence, il aurait dû leur avouer, avant, mais le passé ne peut être changé, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il leur devait la vérité.

« Ils étaient tous deux avec moi, nous étions dans la salle du trône, seul deux gardes étaient également présents. Un homme, ou plutôt un sorcier, était revenu nous mettre en garde.

- Revenu ? L'interrompit Gandalf.

- Oui, il y a quelques années avant cela, il était déjà venu. Il nous avait prévenu que notre avarice, qui nous poussait à amasser une importante quantité d'or nous attirerait les foudres d'un dragon venu du Nord. Ce jour-là, Thror ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Il est donc venu une seconde fois. Conclut Balin.

- Oui, mais cette fois, les menaces furent différentes. »

Et c'est ainsi que Thorin commença son récit.

_Erebor, salle du trône, il y a bien longtemps..._

_« Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, je vous avais demandé d'arrêter vos recherches ! De mettre fin à cette soif d'or !_

_- Ce n'est pas un pauvre fou de votre genre qui va me donner des ordres. Vous prétendez être magicien, mais vous n'êtes pas plus sorcier que moi ou que quiconque dans ce royaume._

_- Votre inconscience est telle que vous ne savez même pas à quel point vos actes auront de graves répercutions ! Pas sur vous, mais aussi sur tous ceux qui vous entourent !_

_- Oseriez vous insinuer que je mets en péril les miens ? Ou même mon royaume ? »_

_Thror n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cet homme osait venir l'accuser, dans sa propre ville et devant ses héritiers pour remettre en cause sa responsabilité vis-à-vis de son peuple ? Quelle audace ! C'était tout simplement intolérable pour le roi !_

_« Pour être honnête, votre Altesse, reprit le sorcier, je vais vous laisser une chance de prouver votre bonne foi envers votre peuple._

_- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Intervint Thrain._

_- Il est tout à fait probable que dans un excès de bonne foi, j'ai lié le cœur du dit dragon à votre précieuse Arkenstone..._

_- Veuillez être plus explicité. Grinça le premier des héritiers._

_- Pour être le plus clair possible, il vous suffirait de briser votre très cher butin pour tuer ce dragon et ainsi empêcher ma prophétie de se réaliser. »_

Autour de la table Balin ne pouvait croire ce que lui disait son roi. Ils avaient eu la chance d'éviter tout ça... Ils auraient pu arrêter le feu avant sa venue, ils auraient pu sauver ces personnes, elles qui sont mortes ce jour-là, ces générations d'écorchés qui sont nés dans la souffrance auraient pu être épargnées. Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien fait ?

« L'un d'entre vous a t-il seulement essayer ? L'un d'entre vous a t-il seulement eu le courage de renoncer à l'avarice ? D'affronter la lâcheté des autres ? »

Gandalf aurait espéré une autre réponse, sincèrement, mais le regard honteux de Thorin était des plus décevant. « Non, nous n'avons rien fait, ni Thror, ni Thrain, ni même moi... » Voilà ce que pensait le nain, voilà ce que tentait de cacher ses yeux à la baisse.

_Erebor, salle du trône, il y a bien longtemps..._

_« Je vous demande pardon ? Gardes ! Arrêtez-le ! »_

_À peine le roi eut-il finit ses mots que le sorcier se défendit, il figea les dit gardes et s'adressa une nouvelle fois au roi._

_« J'ai eu tord de croire en vous, le courage des nains n'est donc qu'une légende, mais vous n'êtes en réalité qu'une nation de lâche, d'orgueilleux, incapables de reconnaître leurs erreurs ou de faire le moindre sacrifice ! Vos flèches noires ne pourront rien contre ce mal et par votre faute un grand nombre d'innocent perdront la vie ! Soyez maudit, Thror, roi sous la montagne ! Soyez maudit ! »_

_Puis il disparut, laissant l'ensemble des héritiers dans un désarroi qui montrait de toute évidence la peur qu'ils ressentaient._

_Le roi fit sortir ses gardes et préféra ne s'entretenir qu'avec les siens. Le calme enfin revenu, il s'adressa à ses deux héritiers._

_« Moi ? Briser l'Arkenstone ? Ha ! Voilà qui est drôle !_

_- Mais, s'il disait vrai ? Rien qu'un instant ? Pourrions nous réellement causer tant de mal sans agir ?_

_- As-tu perdu la tête ? Ce n'est qu'un fauteur de trouble qui aimerait nous voir déposséder de nos biens. Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux ! »_

Balin se surprenait lui même à avoir honte d'être un nain. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Tout cela était leur faute. Entièrement leur faute. Mais il ne voyait pas encore en quoi ce récit tragique était lié à Thorin et le danger qu'il représentait pour la quête... C'est alors que celui-ci reprit ses aveux.

_Erebor, salle du trésor, jour de l'arrivée de Smaug..._

_« Thror, vous devez la détruire, n'entendez vous pas la ville crier ? Le sorcier avait raison ! Dîtes moi où elle est !_

_- Retenez vos propos, Thorin ! Je suis toujours votre roi !_

_- Roi de quoi ? Erebor brûle et notre royaume meurt sous les flammes._

_- Je NE détruirai JAMAIS l'Arkenstone ! Et je vous empêcherai de le faire, même au péril de ma vie !_

_- Alors nous sommes perdus. Cet homme avait parfaitement raison. Les nains sont avares, orgueilleux, des lâches. Et vous, Thror, roi sous la montagne, préférez cette maudite pierre à la vie des nôtres, elle vaut sûrement plus à vos yeux que votre propre vie ! Je souhaite qu'il soit encore dans le vrai, une dernière fois : soyez maudit, mon roi. »_

_À peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il désira partir, laisser son père sur son tas d'or et fuir, loin. Mais on tenta de le retenir._

_«__ Où vas tu donc ?_

_- Je vais sauver autant de nains que je le pourrais. Nul ne devrait avoir à payer les erreurs de notre lignée._

_- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es l'un des héritiers ! Un jour tu devras succéder à ton père et tu comprendras._

_- Un héritier, pour hériter de quoi ? De la lâcheté et de l'avarice des Durin ?_

_- Si tu pars, tu mourras. Tu ne peux tuer ce dragon. »_

_Cela était bien l'unique fois ou le roi sous la montagne semblait être sincère dans le ton de sa voix, mais il en fallait plus pour faire renoncer le jeune nain._

_« Je ne suis pas un lâche._

_- Il est de ton devoir en tant que futur roi de rester à l'écart de cela, de survivre !_

_- Alors, je ne serais jamais roi. »_

_Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça... d'un ton presque désolé, avant de partir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour regagner les remparts. Il y avait là-bas quelqu'un qu'il se devait de sauver plus que tout, une personne qui saurait lui prouver que les nains pouvaient encore faire preuve de sagesse._

« Et c'est là que tu es venu me rejoindre. Comprit Balin.

- Oui. Et vous connaissez la suite de cette histoire...Mais ce que vous ne savez pas... C'est que ce jour là, les menaces du sorcier sont devenus réalité... par ma faute, Thror fut maudit, son cœur fut lié à l'Arkenstone, tout comme celui de Smaug. La détruire, à partir de ce jour, aurait tué les deux.

- Mais qu'est il arrivé par la suite ? Thror est mort. Cette histoire appartient donc au passé. S'étonna Gandalf.

- Pas tout à fait... Avant de rassembler les membres de ma compagnie, j'ai retrouvé ce sorcier. Ou plutôt il m'a retrouvé, il savait parfaitement ce que je comptais faire, ou je voulais aller... Et il m'a appris quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ? S'inquiéta Balin, qui redoutait une réponse à laquelle il ne voulait faire face.

- Ce n'était pas Thror qui fut maudit... la malédiction n'était pas exactement destinée à sa personne...

- Alors à qui ? Angoissa le second nain.

- Au roi sous la montagne... et... aujourd'hui, après la mort de Thror, … la mort de Thrain... il s'agit de moi.

- Non...non... Commença à murmurer Balin qui devinait les pensées de Thorin.

- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Mais,

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'as pas à le faire !

- En dernier recours, Balin, en dernier recours. S'il faut payer les erreurs qu'ont fait mes pères dans le passé. Je le ferai dignement. »

Il regarda son ami et puis le mage. Tout deux semblaient assez bousculés.

« Vous êtes donc le « Dragonnier », affirma Gandalf. C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que Balin conte cette histoire. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Seulement vous savez maintenant que la légende n'est pas tout à fait exacte... Car le dragonnier n'était en rien un porteur d'harmonie... et à l'époque Thror était en effet responsable de l'arrivée du dragon, nous l'étions tous.

- Mais vous oubliez une chose, Thorin Écu-de-chêne, le soldat, celui qui pensait pouvoir ramener la paix en usant du lien, lui existait et c'était vous. Vous avez eu le courage de proposer ce que ni Thror, ni Thrain n'avaient eu le courage de faire.

- Mais cela n'a rien changé. Et aujourd'hui je suis celui qui doit en payer le prix.

- Tout n'est pas perdu. Continua Gandalf. Peut être que vous n'aurez pas aller jusque là. »

Le roi ne répondit rien à cela, il regarda simplement Gandalf : celui-ci croyait-il vraiment ce qu'il avançait, ou voulait il seulement apporter un peu d'espoir à Balin ? Malheureusement, le mage, tout comme Thorin, connaissait déjà la réponse...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, pour ceux qui connaissent le film, je pense que je me suis donc inspirée du film Cœur de dragon, je pense, je n'en suis pas sur, mon inconscient contrôle tout ça !<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à bientôt avec la suite j'espère.**


	6. 5: Quelque pas de plus vers la montagne

**C'est très bref, mais : c'est un petit chapitre de transition, il n'y a d'ailleurs que peu de chose qui change de l'histoire originelle.**

**Je ne possède rien et je ne touche rien pour cela.**

**( la suite et déjà en cours d'écriture, et on approche de la fin à grand pas )**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Quelques pas de plus vers la montagne …<p>

Gandalf et Balin restaient sans voix. Ils refusaient de laisser Thorin replonger au plus profond de ses pensées, après ces aveux, celui-ci paraissait perdu entre la honte et la peur. Mais aucun de ses deux compagnons ne savait que dire pour l'en sortir.

Le nain sage pensa alors ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'en eu pas le temps, en effet, il semblait que leur hôte était de retour dans son foyer...

C'est ainsi que s'éveillèrent les nains, les uns après les autres et que Gandalf leur présenta Beorn, le dernier métamorphe de la terre du milieu. L'homme était plus grand que le mage et donc encore plus imposant pour les nains. Des nains qu'ils ne semblaient pas apprécier d'ailleurs, mais quand Écu-de-chêne prit sur lui pour lui expliquer leur but et surtout : leurs ennemis, Beorn leur proposa à leur grande surprise d'emprunter les poneys qu'ils possédaient, comme il leur avait si clairement annoncé, il n'aimait guère les nains, mais il détestait bien plus les orques.

La compagnie ne perdit alors pas plus de temps et fit route vers la sombre forêt qui serait leur prochaine étape, non sans remercier auparavant le métamorphe pour sa gratitude.

Durant l'ensemble du trajet, le roi nain s'arrangea pour rester suffisamment éloigné de son conseiller ou du magicien. Tantôt devant, tantôt derrière ou mêlé à la masse centrale, mais jamais proche de l'un d'eux. Cependant certains nains commençaient à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, Thorin venait, pour la dixième fois, de prendre des nouvelles de Dwalin et de son épaule, or celui-ci était plus solide qu'un roc et le roi savait cela... ça tentative d'être tout à fait normal était voué à l'échec, plus il tentait d'être discret plus il agissait étrangement.

Et pour une fois depuis le début de cette quête, malgré les assauts de Bilbo, Balin ne conta aucune légende.

Bientôt ils atteignirent la sombre forêt, c'est là que Gandalf les abandonna, il avait quelque chose dont il devait s'occuper. Il laissa donc, avec beaucoup de regrets, la compagnie entrer seule dans la forêt, non sans d'abord les mettre en garde du danger qu'elle représentait.  
>Mais cela fut bien inutile, après une longue marche sur le sentier qu'ils ne devaient quitter, les nains et le hobbit qui les accompagné, se perdirent. Avant de tomber sur d'immenses araignées et d'être fit prisonnier par des elfes.<p>

Il n'y avait là rien de pire pour Thorin, être les simples prisonniers des Elfes de la forêt et du roi Thranduil, il n'y avait plus grand déshonneur. Fort heureusement pour eux, le jeune hobbit avait beaucoup de ressources et grâce à son anneau il put sans aucune difficulté sortir ses compagnons de leurs cellules et leur permettre de s'échapper par le fleuve... et quelques tonneaux de bois.

Ce fut là une aventure très désagréable pour les treize nains, seul Kili en garda un bon souvenir, un souvenir sous la forme d'une belle elfe aux cheveux flamboyants : Tauriel. Le nain tenait tellement à se rappeler de cette rencontre qu'il en oublia même qu'il avait failli être touché par une flèche orque. Mais la chance devait une fois de plus être de leur côté puisque celle-ci l'avait manqué. Le brun espérait seulement que l'elfe les suivrait et oui, c'était certain. Elle le suivrait.

Le fleuve descendu, les orques derrière, les nains avaient ensuite usé de l'aide de Bard, un batelier provenant de Lacville afin de traverser l'immense lac qui les séparaient de la montagne.

S'ils ne furent pas accueilli comme des invités au départ, la promesse d'une richesse abondante fit changer d'avis les habitants qui leur fournir armes, armures et barques pour leur dernière étape : la porte cachée d'Erebor.

Quand Thorin plaça la clé dans la serrure, il n'y croyait pas. S'ils avaient toujours cru en la prophétie, au fond, peu d'entre eux pensaient qu'ils atteindraient réellement la montagne, Thorin était de ceux-là... à moins que ce ne soit de la peur qu'ils pouvaient lire sur son visage ?

Bientôt Bilbo entrait dans la montagne... disparaissant dans l'obscurité du passage...

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous fera patienter jusqu'à la suite, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : "quelques pas de plus vers la fin..."<br>**

**Et je précise d'hors et déjà que la fin sera double : fin alternative possible L'une d'elle conduira sur une autre histoire que je tiens à écrire, l'autre clôturera définitivement cette histoire. **


End file.
